


That Andrews scent

by Ariesjette



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty archie, Distracted kevin, Foot Fetish, Kevin sniffs Archie's dirty clothes, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Scent Kink, School Project, Sweat, musk, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Kevin goes to Archie's house to work on a project but archie is late. Kevin waits in his room but his libido gets the better of him.





	That Andrews scent

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my tumblr. Stinkloverdude.tumblr.com

Kevin was annoyed. He had to go to Archie's house for a damn presentation. It was spring now so he wore something looser. He knocked on the door at the Andrews residence. Fred Andrews answered with a warm smile on his face. Kevin smiled back. “Hi Mr. Andrews I'm here for to work on a presentation with Archie is he in?” Kevin said politely. 

 

“He'll be in any minute. Practice ran longer than he thought it would.” Fred explained as he turned to welcome Kevin into their home. Kevin walked in awkwardly, not wanting to intrude on Fred's space. “I'll tell ya what wait for him up in his room. He'll be here soon so you don't have to start working down here and get comfortable then have to go upstairs” he said pointing to the stairs. Fred hesitated “Maybe you can crack a window open up there, you'll need it…” he said looking mildly disgusted and sorry for Kevin. 

 

Kevin scaled the stairs. He got to the door he knew belonged to Archie. He opened the door. The room was an absolute mess; posters lined the wall, weights were left on the floor, clothes strewn across every surface and an unmade bed. The smell also hit Kevin hard, it was ripe, Mr Andrews was right: it stank in here like a boys lockeroom. Kevin put his bad down on the cluttered desk. He moved to the window to open it. He stumbled on a gym bag. Kevin was shocked at the bag's contents. Slightly yellow jockstraps, compression shorts, balled up socks and sweat stained shirts were everywhere. Kevin was disgusted. No horny. No disgusted. Wow he was in a state. The scent produced by Archie was blinding. The scent cut through the air. Kevin was hard, really really hard. He liked when Moose was a little musky but this was on another level. This was brewed stink, all teen hormones and pheromones. Kevin nearly dropped his books in his haze. But he caught himself and moved to the table. He set his stuff down. He took a deep breath. That was a mistake. It only got him hornier. Kevin was painfully hard. He spotted the ‘pile’. The pile of dirty clothes that weren't lying around. Kevin closed his eyes and shook the thought of jumping into said pile from his head. He sat down on the office chair. He felt something under his ass. 

 

It was another used balled up sock. Kevin couldn't. But he did. He pressed the sweaty gold and blue fabric to his nose. The school sock was amazing. Damp and stinky. Archie definitely had a potent foot musk. Kevin shut his eyes dreaming of the ginger's toes in his mouth as he sucked the sock. The sweat of the sock aerated and Kevin tasted it. 

 

Kevin was scent hungry now. He would have a field day. He picked up Archie's white (now beige) long sleeve undershirt. The sweat stains at the pits were mouth watering. Kevin sniffed the yellow crescent. The scent was powerful. It was acidic and sweet at the same time. Kevin sucked at the stains. He rehydrated them and sucked off as much of the gunk as he could. His thoroughness in cleaning the stain could rival that of a washing powder. Kevin was so hard. He pulled our his dick and started pumping it. 

 

Kevin found the prize. The jockstrap Archie wore. It was yellowed, piss and jizz stains ripening. The bottom of the pouch was slightly brown from brushing up against Archie's hole. The smell was wonderful. Rich, musky, sour. The scent was heady. Sharp, strong, masculine. The scent was mind bending. All. Fucking. Archie. Andrews. Kevin was in another world. He pumped so hard. He sniffed specific regions of the fabric. The lower part of the pouch smelled of balls and piss. Closer to the waistline was all cum. Kevin figured this is where Archie's dick poked out when he was horny. Kevin licked the fabric and got a slight salty bleachy taste. His green eyes wild with lust. The part that touched Archie's taint should be bottled and sold instead of RUSH. This was the culmination of the sweaty teen boy. His sweat from over pooled here. Kevin thought he would blow any second.

 

"I'm home dad!" Archie shouted. He bound up the stairs  
.

 

Shit. Shit. SHIT. Kevin fast as hell shoved his dick back in his navy blue Calvin’s and the jock in his jacket pocket. He put his messenger bag on his lap to conceal the raging boner.

 

Archie opened the door. “Hey Kev sorry I'm late. Practice went over time. But I'll make it up to you. I promise I'd do better. Let me change quickly.”

 

Kevin realised that he'd have to be close to Archie's while doing this project. “Uuh dude I don't think that necessary. You're a little late and every moment counts.” Kevin blurted out awkwardly. Archie reached a mental consensus and smiled at Kevin.

 

“Sorry for he mess dude. I'm a pig.” Archie said laughing. He simply slid all the stuff on his desk to the floor. “I'll clean up later... let's just get to work.” 

 

Archie pulled up a second chair. Kevin sat close to Archie as the discussed the project. What ensued was one and a half ours of torture for poor Kevin. He sat next to a SWEATY Archie Andrews. The stink fresh and powerful. Archie smelled spicy with hints of stink (Kevin assumed the stronger stink was Archie commando balls in his pants). Kevin boiled and his dick was rock solid for the entire time. Occasionally Archie would put his hands behind his head when he leaned back to stretch. Kevin saw some of the dark sweaty hair, that gave off the musk. Kevin lost it when Archie toed off his shoes. The scent hit Kevin again, the room smelled of a worn out stink, this was new, it renewed the rooms musk. Kevin couldn't take it. 

 

“I'll be right back arch.” Kevin said getting up and moving towards the door. 

 

“Cool. I'll just finish up the paragraph and you can check it after.” Archie said still staring at the laptop screen. 

 

Kevin bulleted to the Andrews' washroom. He burst in, shutting the door and sighing. He looked down and saw his bulge poke out obscenely. He open his zip and popped his dick out. It was messy with Precum. He pulled out the jockstrap. He sniffed it. He knew he didn't have much time. He also noticed the hamper. He quickly dug through it. He found a few pairs of underwear. The black one he found smelled particularly wonderful. He sniffed it and had a sexy. Kevin tied he jock like a breathing mask and pushed the black material into the pouch. Kevin breathed in only musky balls. He jacked his dick hard and came on some green boxers he remembered Archie wore last week. He cummed a lot. The musk and stink still filled his lungs. He sat of the counter recovering. He had to (sadly) take the jock off his face, otherwise the boner he had wouldn't soften even after Cumming. He felt deprived of stink when he smelled the fresh air. He rubbed his cum into the underwear so it wasn't obvious. It was sexy thinking Archie underwear was soaked in his cum. He put the 5 pairs of underwear back saving the black pair for later. He was sure Archie wouldn't miss it. Kevin also made a resolution to ALWAYS be paired with Archie for projects. He straightened himself up. He dabbed some water on his face to get rid of the orgasmic glow. He washes his hands and left the bathroom. 

 

He got into Archie's room and saw Archie wasn't there. He figured Archie went downstairs. This was the perfect time to put the jock back. He put the jock back and swiped some socks for himself. He quickly read the paragraph Archie wrote and corrected what needed it. Kevin walked down the stairs he heard Archie talking to Fred “I don't know where I left my jock. I mean not that I hate swamp crotch or anything just that it felt weird going commando at practice but it sure as hell was freeing” Kevin was shocked; he thought Archie had figured out what he had done, though Kevin quickly realised he had nothing to do with it being missing before Archie left for school. Kevin's mind then drifted to Archie's big dick swinging during practice. 

 

Kevin walked into the kitchen. Fred handed him a sandwich. They conversed and Kevin had a great time. Kevin, wanting enough reason to be at the Andrews' more often said they could do the rest of the project tomorrow. Kevin got his things from Archie's room. He got in his car. Archie and Fred waved to him on the porch. Kevin noticed something. Something that made him pop a boner immediately. As Mr Andrews waved his plaid short rode up to reveal the same kind of boxers sitting in Kevin's messenger bag. Kevin was gobsmacked. The sheer wrongness of this made it so much more exhilarating. Fred was a DILF and now Kevin knew what he smelled like. He had Mr. Andrews' dirty undies and Archie's socks. He was gonna have a lot of fun tonight. He drove off to his house with an evil smirk on his face. 

 

The end

 

Epilogue. 

Of course Archie heard the sniffing. The boy wasn't dumb. Archie heard Kevin sniff him while they worked. Archie knew what his scent did to guys and he loved it. He also knew that Kevin had his jock. The kitchen conversation was just to sell his innocence. He wasn't sexually that interested in Kevin per se but he loved knowing he made someone horny. Archie loved making people hot and bothered. How ever the person he did find super sexy was the new man in town… Mr Hiram Lodge.…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! Send prompts to me on my tumblr. Stinkloverdude.tumblr.com   
> Also comments make me smile.   
> Also also I haven't watched season 2 yet but when I do I'll be writing an archie/hiram fic


End file.
